No Clouds In The Blue Heavens
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Who knew that accidentally taking the wrong suitcase at the airport could lead to love? Short one shot, Raven x Eve.


**No Clouds In The Blue Heavens**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsword at all!

**Summary:** Who knew that accidentally taking the wrong suitcase at the airport could lead to love? Short one shot, Raven x Eve.

This is just a really short Raven x Eve one shot that I thought of at the top of my head. Enjoy :D  
(These guys are like mature/adults, not high school students, and not in the fantasy world. And yes, Raven is wearing glasses in this story. Why? Because he actually looks pretty good in glasses too x3)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

The dark haired man who was in his twenties sighed as he lazily removed his sleeping eye mask, and put on his pair of smart-looking glasses. He opened the window shutter, and leaned on his armrest, gazing out at the azure blue skies.

"Good morning passengers, this is Captain Chung Seiker speaking. We are starting to land on Elrios. The temperature is fine, and the weather is wonderful today. There are no clouds in the blue heavens-or skies, but don't you think heaven sounds nicer? Anyways, the staff and I would like to thank you for choosing to fly on Seiker Airlines, we hope you have a lovely time in Elrios, and we look forward to flying with you again!" said the male's cheerful voice. "Please remember to take your luggage and exit the aircraft safely. Again, thank you for flying on Seiker Airlines, that's all from Captain Chung Seiker."

Raven stood up from his seat, and stretched his arms. He needn't worry about luggage, because he had checked in his suitcase. He noticed the woman next to him having trouble reaching for hers, so he took it down for her, and smiled at her. "This one is yours, right?"

The beautiful woman thanked him in appreciation. "Thank you so much, but it's actually someone else's-I was just trying to help them get it, but I suppose I wasn't much help after all." She giggled.

He glanced at her nametag, and saw she was a flight attendant named Rena. He shrugged, then started to make his way to the exit. "Thank you for flying with us!" she called after him, then thanked other people exiting the aircraft.

•

Raven waited patiently for his luggage to come around on the conveyor's belt. He plugged in his earphones, and listened to a few songs, while watching all the different suitcases and bags go by. He spotted his, and walked steadily over to get it. He was just about to grab the handle, but then someone else took the suitcase. "Ah-Wait, that's my…"

A young female sharply glared at him. "You must be mistaken, this is my suitcase."

_Pretty, but sharp tongued._ "Oh…sorry about that." He looked around, and saw another suitcase identical to his one, and thought: _'That one must be my one then.'_ So, he picked it up, and smiled at the silver haired female. "Looks like we have identical suitcases. What a coincidence."

"Your point?" she folded her arms.

_Okay, her attitude is officially annoying me. If she's going to play 'Miss Insulting', then I'll play along too._ Raven also folded his arms. "I was just trying to be polite. Don't you know what manners are?"

"You're the one pointing out how 'bad' my manners are, so wouldn't that make you the one without manners?" she replied, smugly.

_Oh, this little brat…_ "You know what? If I were ever given a truck full of you, I'd only take the truck." He glared at her.

Then, she smirked arrogantly and pointed to a nearby window, "I think your dignity just dropped out the window. Why don't you jump out and get it?"

The two glared lightning bolts, then turned their backs on each other. They both irritably said in unison, "Hmph! Not worth my time."

•

Raven frowned. "That's funny…I can't seem to open this suitcase." He tried the right code again, but it still didn't open. "This is like the fifth time already, and it still won't open! Maybe something's jammed?" he was sitting in a café in the airport, and he wanted to do some work on his laptop, but unfortunately he couldn't open the suitcase. He tried again, and again, and soon, he gave up. "This is impossible. It's not jammed, it's not broken, and I've entered the code in so many times, that it has automatically locked me out."

He leaned back in his chair, and glared at the suitcase. "What to do…?"

•

Eve tried to force the suitcase open. "Why…won't this thing open? I've tried numerous times, and I've entered the correct code…I don't understand!" she shook it, tried the code again, and again, until she had lost strength. She was sitting in a resting area, waiting for the next bus to come around. She wanted to get a book out of her suitcase to read, but strangely enough, it wouldn't open. "I should sue the person who made this suitcase."

She fumed, then kicked it. "What should I do now…?"

•

Raven examined the suitcase closely, then he remembered the time he was waiting at the conveyor's belt. "No way…" he checked the tag, then realized it said 'Property of Eve'. He face-palmed. _How could I not have realized this before?_ He immediately got the suitcase onto its wheels, and ran as fast as he could to find Eve-hoping she would not have already left the airport.

•

Eve blinked. "Eh? The bus time table suddenly changed…"

The digital time table started blinking, then stopped, and she gaped. "It says if I want to catch the next bus to Altera, which is in 5 minutes, I have to walk to the other bus stop? Ugh…fine." She picked up her suitcase, and started walking. _Sheesh, buses are so unreliable these days._

•

Raven checked almost everywhere he could think of (Obviously not the girls' bathroom). He panted, and took a small break on a bench in the resting area. "Where could that Eve girl be?" He then asked the people at the resting area too, and to his surprise, they told him that they heard her talking about going to Altera using the other bus stop. Raven immediately thanked them, and dashed to the other bus stop. Too bad, he completely forgot to take the suitcase with him.

•

The rich girl tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the bus. It was nearly 10 minutes late, and she was going to lose it. _First, it was that rude dark haired man! Second, I'm having issues with my suitcase, and third, the bus is totally unreliable!_

Just at that moment, the Altera bus arrived. Eve immediately lightened up, and was about to take a step into the bus, when suddenly she heard a loud familiar voice, "EVE, WAIT!"

•

The man who wore glasses and was chasing after Eve, could see the bus stop just up ahead. He then saw an Altera bus come in, so without thinking; as he was panicking, he shouted, "EVE, WAIT!"

Eve stopped, then whirled around to see a tired Raven approaching her. "Your…your suitcase…!" he panted.

She frowned. "What about it?"

"It's not yours, it's mine."

"Are you absolutely sure?" she blinked. _Well, I suppose that would make sense._

"Yes, it's right…" he was about to say 'here', but then he suddenly felt as if a brick had hit him in the head. "I left it at the resting area!"

"What?!" she gave his suitcase back to him, and rushed back to the resting area.

"I'll help you!" Raven yelled after her, and ran back to the resting area.

Even so, the suitcase was missing. It wasn't there anymore.

Eve fell to her knees. "Oh no…what should I do now?"

Raven grabbed her arm, and pulled her back up using little strength. He flashed a cool smile at her, "Don't worry, we can still get it back."

"How?"

"Are you up for a lot of running?"

"If it's for my belongings, yes."

He gripped her hand. "I'll hold your hand so you don't fall behind too much. Quickly, let's find that suitcase!"

•

The two searched around the airport everywhere, trying to find Eve's suitcase. After two hours, of contacting staff, asking people, and looking everywhere they could think of, they finally found it at the 'lost baggage & claim' section.

Eve grabbed her suitcase, and smiled. "It's…it's really here."

"Yeah." Raven laughed, while trying to catch his breath. "That was one tough search."

"Indeed…" she tried to open it using her code, and it opened-meaning it really was her suitcase. She let out a small laugh. "Our suitcases really do look identical!"

Raven puffed while raising his eyebrow. "Your point?"

Eve smirked at the same words they had said to each other when they first met. "Well, if they weren't identical, we wouldn't have been in this huge mess."

The dark haired man chuckled. "You know…"

"?"

"Before, I said that I'd only take the truck, if I were given a truck full of you, but..."

"You'd just leave the truck as well?" she assumed.

"No! I'd only take the truck if you were in it!" he said, while touching the back of his neck shyly.

"Huh?" she blinked twice.

"What I mean is you aren't that bad after all...it just took me some time to realize that." He lowered his voice.

"So what you mean is...you prefer a package deal, me and a truck…?" Eve tried to sort his words out as if it were a puzzle.

"Uh…never mind. Anyways, don't you need to catch the bus back to Altera?" Raven changed the subject.

"Oh, that's right!" she quickly rushed off to the bus stop, but to her dismay, the last bus had already left. She would have to wait another half an hour until the next one.

Raven followed her, and sighed. "Sorry about this. If we hadn't switched suitcases, you wouldn't have missed your bus."

She shook her head. "It's fine; I can wait. I'm just glad I didn't take the wrong suitcase home."

The couple exchanged smiles at each other, then Raven adjusted his glasses, and held out his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Raven."

The smart female took his hand, and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you, my name is Eve."

Raven's smile grew wider. "I think waiting here for half an hour will be pretty boring…I was wondering if you'd maybe want to grab a coffee with me?"

Eve merely smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Raven tried.

"No." she laughed.

He paused, then said, "Is that a no?"

Eve had to think of her answer for a while. "…Yes."

The black and white couple both let out a laugh, and headed for the coffee shop; with their identical suitcases rolling behind them.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

Yep, that was it. That was the ending…I may be known for my cheesy endings, but I think this one wasn't quite cheesy, so that's good for me, I guess? Ah, well, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
